The Ending?
by Thisisentertaining
Summary: Conan knew he shouldn't have gone into that warehouse alone, but he had THAT feeling, the one that led to THEM. Or in this case, a gun pointed at his head. Charactor Death.


This is my first fanfiction ever, so it won't be amazing. I would love constructive critecism, but please be gentle. Ai and Gin may be a littke OOC, so I'm sorry. I'm not sure about my honorifics either. Also, if this is a lot like somone esles, I promise you I haven't copied it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/ Case Closed.

CONAN:

Conan had known only trouble awaited on the other side of the ajar warehouse door. His detective nature had warned him. He had felt the dread, and the fear. Unfortunately, a fear that great could only mean one thing, and that knowledge was what prevented him from listening to his instinct. It ultimately ended in his being pinned to a wall by a gun, by his greatest enemy, Gin, with Ai and the junior detective league, playing just outside.

"Hello, Shinichi Kudo, or should I say Conan Edogawa?"

I tried to stare him down, but a seven year old, staring down a grown assassin with a gun is pretty rare.

"... What did I do to give it away?" No pretenses, no lies, just confrontation. I wasn't going to pretend he didn't know exactly who I was the moment he stepped in here.

"Nothing. You didn't have to. All it took was a member witnessing the strange de-aging side effect, and a slight over view of our "DEAD" files. Your death was unconfirmed. Well, confirmed by a traitor who held no proof. That was enough to prove you where a child. Who you were on the other hand was a bit har- no actually it was pretty easy. The girl you were with on the roller coaster's detective dad was suddenly solving hard cases. Oh, and the fact that they adopted a little boy, on the same day we poisoned you, helped narrow down the search a bit."

Gin leaned down and pressed the gun against the young boy's head. "We can make this nice, and simple, tell me who you told, and this will be a quick, painless death. You lie, and I make you suffer in ways you could never imagine."

Conan was glad he had practiced his lying as a kid, even if it was just a little. He was going to need all the help he could get.

"Why would I be stupid enough to tell anybody? It's obvious you would kill anyone who knows." Half-truths, questions, those he could do, he just hoped Gin would fall for it.

"Augh!"Conan groaned as Gin stabbed a pipe into his gut.

"Answer the question, don't squirm around it. WHO?"

Ok, then, he was going to have to lie."Nobody."

Gin stabbed deeper, and twisted the pipe. "I don't believe you, if you didn't tell anyone why would you initially avoid the question?"

"I-I didn't mean too, I swear! Nhgg! I didn't tell anyone!"

"I'll ask one last time, who did you tell?" his voice amazingly calm as he drew his arm back to plunge the pipe back into his gut.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! NOBODY! NOBODY! I SWEAR!"

The torturer drew back the weapon, grown men would squeal from that, usually he wouldn't doubt the method in the least... but this kid had (if he was telling the truth) lied to his closest friends and family for almost a year.

"Then who do the Mouri's think you are, and what about how much you resemble "Shinichi.?"

"They think I'm my cousin, and that I asked them to take care of me while I'm on a big case, and my parents are sick in the hospital."

The excuse, or what he could understand of it seemed believable, but had some holes in it.

"How did "Shinichi" ask them to do this?"

"Voice changer, I had at my house."

"And where did you find a voice changer?"

"Ebay."

"I'll pretend to believe that... for now. I only have one last question: Where is Sherry?"

Conan had been prepared for this question, he decided to do all he could to conceal any contact with the former member, but still it was all he could do not to look to the door where he knew the kids were playing. Instead he scrunched his brow and, looking confused asked,

"Who?"

Conan shut his eyes and whimpered as the hand with the pipe drew back again. As it came back down he realized why such a soundproof room was used.

"Did that refresh your memory?"

"AURGHHH, I never heard of anyone by the name of sherry! AUGH! NO ONE!"

"Heh, fine. I'll find her anyway, with your help or not. Say good by, little detective."

"You'll never get away with this."

"Oh? If you're telling the truth there's no one who knows enough to stop me."

AYUMI:

"Hey, where'd Conan-kun go?" Ayumi asked her friends.

"UH, I think I saw him go into that building there." Mitsuhiko answered.

"Without us, that little jerk, always exploring by himself." Genta complained.

"He he he. I'm gonna go scare him." Ayumi said, and took off.

It was then that Ai got a bad feeling, but the girl was gone before she could call her back.

Giggling, Ayumi found the perfect spot to hide until Conan came back and she could scare him. There was a huge empty box with a hole in it! Suddenly she heard a voice. _OH, thats Conan!_ She thought. However when the other voice responded she was surprised to find she didn't recognize it. While still in the extremely large box she followed the sound of the voices. When she got as close to the voices as possible and looked through a hole big enough to see through, she was surprised to see the man whom the second voice belonged to, or at least thats what she guessed. He was crouching down with his arm pointing at something with one hand, holding a pipe with the other. When the man stood she noticed something in his other hand. Was it a- oh no! A gun. She also saw what the gun was pointing at. No. OH NO. PLEASE NO!

"They'll figure it out eventually. Only one truth prevails, Gin." Conan said, with the smirk everyone called annoying.

Ayumi started shivering, what was Conan talking about who was this man.

"He he he, I'll make sure there are no annoying side affects to this death, Kudo."

Ayumi heard the shot, smelled the gun powder, and witnessed the murder of her first crush. She was so scared, she wanted to scream, she even opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She could only watch in silent horror as the strange man walked over to Conan, and checked his pulse. The young girls stomach dropped when she saw the man's, no she decided, the monster's smile as he stood. He patted his gun,

"Next," he said with bone chilling evil in his voice "Sherry."

The man walked away, and once Ayumi was sure he was gone, she crawled out of the box, running to where her friend lay she called his name "Conan-kun, Conan-kun, please wake up!" Collapsing to her knees Ayumi's hands fell into the large puddle of his blood, and as she realized he wasn't waking up, she finally screamed.

AI:

Despite Ai's complaints, the rest of the junior detective league went to follow Ayumi when they decided she was taking too long, really it couldn't have been more than a few minutes.

"Man, this place is huge, no wonder she's taking so long! We'll never find her." Genta complained.

"You know, she could already be back by now, wondering where we are. I hope she's not worried." Mitsuhiko said nervously.

Genta turned on him with fists bared "Why didn't you think of that in the FIRST PLACE?"

"I think she probably hid here to wait for Edogawa-kun." Ai said kneeling beside the hole in the box Ayumi had been in just moments before.

"Yeah, maybe. But where is she now?" Genta asked. Then they heard the scream.

"Th-that was Ayumi-chan!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed.

Like a flash Ai was off, a feeling of dread growing in her stomach, why? The only time she feels like this is when THEY are near! Conan alone in a warehouse, Ayumi screaming, that nearly silent pop she heard outside.. could it be? NO! It couldn't. It just couldn't. But as she turned the corner she discovered it could. There, lying against a wall splattered with blood, lay Conan, with a bullet wound through his head and a smirk on his face. A smirk so arrogant that... it almost made it seem as if, though he had died, he was the one who had won.

Way to leave them guessing, Kudo. Ai thought, a second before running into a wall of grief. Kudo... he was... her last hope of finding the antidote. Her only test subject, the only one who was willing to test her, possibly perilous, antidotes. He was... her inspiration. Without him constantly asking for an antidote, a way back to his love, she would never have made as much progress as she had. Now there was no way for her to make the antidote, no way to slightly reconcile her guilt of creating that cursed drug in the first place. He was her hope for a better tomorrow, one where she didn't have to live in fear, one where she wasn't constantly living in guilt, one with people beside her, who would help her and cheer on her decisions, and stick with her through it all. Her subject, her inspiration, her hope, her friend and now he lay dead! And it could very well be all her fault. No, wait Haibara, you can't wallow in self-pity, at least not yet.

She picked up her cell phone and dialed the now familiar numbers 9-1-1. Screaming Conan's name Genta and Mitsuhiko ran to Ayumi's side to inspect their friend, not believing that what they saw was true. Ai couldn't bring herself to look at them... at Conan. She turned away from the sadness completely, and stared at the wall as she made the important call. It took only two rings before she heard a gruff "Hello?" from the other side.

"Hello, I need to speak to inspector Megure."

"Is this an urgent matter, miss?"

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Curse this body, and adults patronizing ways.

"Um, ok, one moment please."

"Hello, Inspector Megure here."

"Inspector! You have to hurry! Please! We are in the warehouse at the very left corner of beika park.

Come quickly please!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second, who is this and whats the problem?"

"This is Ai Haibara, and Edogawa-kun went into a warehouse and when we followed him later, we-"

"Oi, did He find another dead body, I swear that kid..."

"No.." Ai could barley whisper "H-he didn't find the body h-h-he wa- was the-" Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore! No more hiding her emotions, no more the cold creature she appeared to be, sobs flew out of her, tears flew like rivers.

"What? Did you call the hospital yet?"

"N-no use. It's too late."

"You can't give up! I'll call right now!"

"It was a bullet straight through his head it's too late."

"Oh. I see... I'm so sorry, do you want me to call the professor, and the Mouris?"

"J-Jodie-sensei too please."

"Huh? Why her?"

"This may concern her, and even if it doesn't I'll need her help after this is done, I need to accept something she proposed a long time ago."

"Um... ok, I'm sending my best men over while I make the calls, just hold on till they arrive."

"Ok, Thank you." Hanging up the phone Ai went to join the sobbing children, and mourn, just for the few minutes before she had to put her mask back on once again.

GIN:

They found the body much quicker than Gin had anticipated. He was still in the building when he heard the first scream. He rushed back to the scene, arriving to hear shouts of "Conan-kun!" coming from two young boys. They joined a little brunette girl who was kneeling at the edge of the pool of blood surrounding the body. Three kids, no wait there were four kids one was calling the police. Wait that face, that hair... could Sherry have taken the drug herself, it was more than probable. Heh, Sherry. He finally found her, he was glad he brought extra bullets, he had more than enough to deal with three kids and a traitor he rose his gun to the girl. He would save Sherry for last, let her see the children around her die and know it was her fault. There was no doubt this was Sherry, the queen of ice, not even showing emotion when-. He stopped his thoughts and lowered his gun, the girl had started crying,no she was SOBBING. This was not Sherry. Too bad, he was looking forward to a little more fun. Gin turned and left, luckily without hearing Ayumi's next words.

"I-I saw it. I saw it all."

AI:

"I-I saw it. I saw it all."

My head shot up, my sadness momentarily lost, to be overshadowed by surprise, shock, and a little hope. Maybe it was a common robbery, maybe it had nothing to do with the Black organization!

"What do you mean?" Mitsuhiko asked, sounding as if he was slightly in shock.

"I saw the man shoot Conan-kun."

"What?"

"Co-Conan-kun was against the wall with the man standing up in front of him holding a g-gun. Th-The man had long blond hair and was dressed all in black."

Ai's Hope that this had nothing to do with the black organization vanished, but she forced herself to listen to the rest of what Ayumi had witnessed."Conan-kun said 'They'll figure it out eventually. Only one truth prevails,' And he said a name. I'm so scared! I don't know what the name was, but my parents mention it sometimes when they go to a party. What if they know him!" Ayumi's tears increased.

"Gin." Everyone turned to look at Ai, who had a dark look on her face. "He said Gin didn't he?"

"Y-yeah."

"Don't worry, your parents are safe, it's a code name, did anything else happen?"

"Jin or Gin or whatever laughed and said 'I'll make sure there are no annoying side affects to this death'

and he called Conan-kun, Kudo. Then he-he -GULP, SOB- he shot Conan-kun. Afterwards he checked Conan-kun's pulse. He pet his gun, and said, he said 'Next Cherry.'" At those words Ai stopped short, her breathing ceased, and she started to shake.

No, she thought Oh no! Cou-could he know, did Kudo tell him her identity? No, Please NO! No, of course not, if he did, she would be dead already, Gin would have killed her and the kids, not allowing witnesses to survive. Right, RIGHT? Not knowing of her friend's turmoil, Ayumi continued her narration.

"Then he walked away. Oh I was so scared! I thought he was going to come after me next."

"W-wow Ayumi-chan, you remembered that really well." Genta said, as if trying to distract everyone from the horrors just inches away.

"I don't think I'll ever forget it. It keeps on replaying over and over in my mind. Ever time I close my eyes, I see it." Ayumi whimpered. The four of us stayed like that, silent, leaning on each other's shoulders until Satou's familiar voice finally called out to them.

MEGURE:

Sigh, Oh man poor kid, he was a trouble magnet so it was bound to happen soon, but still. Takagi burst in with Satou, and Chiba.

"You had a case for us?" Takagi asked.

Megure sighed again, he had promised to send his best, but... why did all of them have to be so close to the kid?

"Yes, I need to make some calls, so I'll be late, but I need you to go to a warehouse in the left corner of beika park. It seems Edogawa has-"

"OH Edogawa! I love working with that little kid come on, lets go!" Satou interrupted.

"Wha-? No wai-" The door slammed in his face. Oh well, he thought, they'll just have to find out when they get there. With that he turned to his phone, to make the calls Ai suggested.

SATOU:

"Hello? Kids are you in here?"

"Over here Satou-san."

That was Ai, that means they're here but... some thing's off. Usually they'll be standing at the door, eager and ready to help. Why were they all the way back there? An unnamed fear entered her mind, but she didn't let it affect her, she dragged her two partners towards where she heard Ai's voice. As she turned the corner she stopped dead. No, that can't be right, her mind was playing tricks on her. She blinked, blinked again, and a third time, but the scene never changed. She felt Takagi tense up, and saw him rub his eyes, as if he didn't believe it either. She understood now what Megure was about to say when they left, Conan hadn't found the body, he himself was the victim. She felt Takagi's arms go around her, and it was then she noticed she had tears running down her face.

"Satou-san, are you sure you want to-"

"I'm ok. Lets, lets get to work."

Takagi stared deeply into her eyes,"Ok, if you're sure."

She wasn't sure, but she had to be strong, for the kids, huddled next to their friend's corpse. Chiba and Takagi scoured the scene for clues, as she talked to the kids.

"Can you tell me what happened? You don't have to if you can't, I understand."

Mitsuhiko was the first to speak, "We were playing in the park, and I saw Conan-kun go into that warehouse. I thought he was just going to explore or something so I didn't say anything."

Genta picked up the story after that, "After a while the rest of us noticed Conan-kun was gone, and when Mitsuhiko-kun told us where he went, Ayumi-chan went in to scare him. She was taking a long time so we followed her. Once we got in we heard her scream."

"Was that when you found him? I'm sorry, it must have been hard to be the first one to find your friend after he died."

"No, I saw it happen."

"What?"

"I saw the man shoot him. I saw him die."

Satou's eyes softened ever more."Oh I'm so sorry! Do you remember it well?"

The little girl nodded, and Satou winced, of course she would, who could forget seeing a friend die.

"Then could you tell me what happen-"

"No." Ai said forcefully,"Not until Ran-san and Jodie-sensei get here."

"But,"

"No."

"Ok, ok, I understand. Do you guys want me to call your parents to take you home?"

"Of course not!" Genta yelled.

"Yeah, Ayumi-chan has to stay here, and we're not leaving her!" Mitsuhiko agreed

"Plus we can't just leave Conan-kun like this!"

"Ok, ok. I'm glad Ayumi-chan and Conan-kun have such great friends."

In what seemed like no time at all, the rest of the police and the forensics arrived, all sad and slightly shocked when they arrived on the scene, as if they hoped it had all been a lie. It all seemed so strange to think of the miracle child that had helped on so many cases had been murdered. An American woman who I remembered was a member of the FBI rushed in. She sank to her knees with a look of horror. Ai walked over to her, and the horror on her face deepened. It seemed as if she was arguing, but Ai paid her no attention. Ai walked back and joined the kids. They were still crying, but it was obvious the shock was gone.

"Now can Ayumi-chan tell us?" Satou asked.

"No! Ran-san isn't here yet."

I sighed, but decided to wait. Though as I walked away I heard Ayumi ask Ai,

"Why do we have to wait for Ran-chan?"

"Because, this concerns someone she has waited a very long time for."

Suddenly I heard a happy, friendly, osakan accented voice shout,"Hey, 'sup Ku-Conan? How are yo... Kudo? WHAT HAPPENED?" Hattori Heiji shouted at the unfortunate officer closest to him.

"Conan Edogawa, has been murdered."

"BY WHO?"

"We aren't sure yet. The little girl says she witnessed the murder, but won't tell us anything until Ran Mouri arrives."

"Well then she'll have to spill pretty soon because-"

"NO! CONAN!"

"She's right behind me."

RAN:

Heiji and Kazuha had paid Mouri's a surprise visit, and since Conan had been playing with his friends, the girls made Heiji come shopping with them. Heiji looked bored to death and it was obvious he wished Conan was there. Ran had giggled at the smile he'd displayed when they stumbled upon the crime scene, something that would cause most people to worry. His grin had widened even more when the officer he asked said 'Edogawa', and he didn't even listen to the rest of the sentence. Ran and Kazuha had ran after him, but slowed down once they got into the warehouse. As they neared the site where the murder had taken place, Heiji seemed to be arguing with an officer. Then Ran's eyes fell onto the victim.

"NO! CONAN!" Ran rushed to the dead boy's side. "Conan. No, no Conan. Why? Why, why why? Conan." Ran fell to her knees, and mumbling disbelieving words as she sobbed into her hands. She felt like someone had torn out her heart, leaving an empty hole which widened with each tear.

"Ayumi, will you tell us what happened now?" Satou pleaded.

Ayumi glanced at the sobbing ran, then at Haibara, at her approving nod, Ayumi responded that she could.

"Wait what do you mean?" Heiji, still slightly shocked at seeing his friend in that condition asked.

"Ayumi-chan had witnessed the murder."

"S-so you mean we can find who did this to Conan?" Everyone turned to see Ran looking up at them in hope, despite her tears.

"Yes, probably."

Ran's sad eyes turned sharp and steady, as she listen to Ayumi, in hope that she could do something, anything to avenge the brother-like child.

"I saw it through box over there," she said pointing, "When I got here Conan-kun was against the wall with a man standing up in front of him holding a gun. The man had long blond hair and was dressed all in black."

When he heard the word black, Heiji's head shot up and he looked at Ai, who nodded. Heiji's hands balled into fists as he realized what this meant in terms of catching the culprits.

"Conan-kun said 'They'll figure it out eventually. Only one truth prevails, Gin. The man laughed and said 'I'll make sure there are no annoying side affects to this death, and he called Conan-kun, Kudo. Then he shot Conan-kun. Afterwards he checked Conan-kun's pulse. He pet his gun, and said 'Next Cherry' then he walked away."

"Hmm... what bothers me is that Conan-kun knew the man by name. The name too, Gin..."

"Gin, 185 centimeters, real name: unknown, best assassin of a secret group called the black organization. A secret organization of which only those highest in ranks even know the goals, and numbers. The members of which are the causes of millions of unsolved crimes across japan."

"Ai-chan!" Jodie interrupted "I told you, you can't do this! You would be jeopardizing the lives of all the people here and-"

"Their lives were already in danger. Look at him, if Gin had even a sparing thought that anyone knew, not one of us would be standing here. They're getting bolder, it's too dangerous for them not to know."

"Um, Ai-chan," Satou asked hesitantly, "How do you know about them?"

Ai took a deep breath. "I was one of them, I was one of their most intelligent scientists. I am the person Gin wants to kill. I am Sherry. I was finishing the work of my parents who were trying to create a-"

"Whoa, whoa wait a second! You say you're a brilliant scientist, but... you're only seven! How could you-"

Ai held up a hand, "Please, wait, I can assure you all questions will be answered in a moment. I was finishing the work of my parents, who were trying to create an undetectable, fatal, poison. I succeeded, and so far the poison has been used to poison many, including..." Ai looked down in shame, then straight into Ran's eyes, "I'm sorry Ran-san, but one of the victims was Shinichi Kudo."

"W-wait, that can't be true! I've seen Shinichi a couple times after meeting you! How do you know they gave him the poison? You... you aren't still..."

"No. of course not. That will be answered too. Soon after Kudo was given the poison, the organization... well lets just say they did something unforgivable, and I refused to continue my research, they contemplated how to kill me but... I had hidden a tablet of the poison and... I took it."

"Wait you took the poison but then how-"

Tired of dealing with questions Ai simply continued "It was then I discovered that there was a side effect. If the poison didn't kill you, it would shrink you. To the size of a first grader. I know only of two times this has happened. To me and Edoga- no me and Kudo-kun." At her last words, Ai pointed to Conan.

When everyone was starting to process this information and decide if they believed it they heard a soft but powerful no.

"No." Ran said. No, no no no NO! NO I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"I'm sorry Ran-san but its true."

"NO, IT CAN'T BE TRUE! IT CAN'T!" suddenly her voice seemed to lose all of its power. "I-it just can't be true, I can't lose them both in one day."

Why, she though why, why, why? Shinichi is never coming back now. NEVER! I waited all that time, and for what? Now not only my- my love is gone, but also the one I rely on to help make me feel better when he leaves. The two boys she loved the most, gone in an instant, right before her very eyes. She didn't believe it. She couldn't! Believing what Ai said meant what felt like giving up any hope of ever being happy.

Ai walked over to the weeping girl, and whispered, so that only she could hear "I don't know if this will help, or make you feel worse, but I'll tell you anyways Shinichi never stopped working to get back to normal, he worked his hardest and never relented to get back to himself. The reason he tried so hard was for you. Always for you, he wanted to tell you he loved you in his own voice. Not as Conan, but as Shinichi. That was possibly his only reason for trying to be normal again. Because he loved you."

That only made her cry harder, she cried for Shinichi, what could have been, what should have been, she weeped for a future she had dreamed of, one that was in her grasp, but now it would never happed. Her eye's blurred with tears. Conan was starting to look funny. She only realized that it wasn't her eyes, and something was really happening, when all those around her gasped.

It... it seemed almost as if something was coming out of Conan, morphing through his skin. All watched in wonder, and disbelief as the thing continued to grow. Slowly it took shape. When it was all over, sitting next to Conan was... Shinichi. Same position, same smirk, fully clothed for some odd reason, the only difference was, there was no bullet hole through his head. Waiting with baited breath, all fully expected for this Shinichi to open his eyes to be alive again. Alas they waited in vain, moment later the only sound to be heard was a young woman weeping over her lost love.

RAN, A FEW DAYS LATER:

There was a double funeral for Shinichi and Conan, though only those who already knew, and those preset on that day knew the whole story. Ai was going to go in the witness protection program as soon as the funeral was over. A stranger attendance there could never be, There were movie and pop stars, writers, teenage and adult detectives, a strangely sober sleeping sleuth, a phantom thief, who traded his white for black, the police who swore to catch the thief mourning right by his side, high schoolers, and grade schoolers, FBI and CIA agents, and tons of people with all different lives whom Conan or Shinichi had helped.

Ran lay, draped over Shinichi's casket, with her head resting on his chest. Crying silent tears. Suddenly she heard a _thud,_and seconds later another one. Sonoko came over to her.

"Hey Ran, are you ok?"

"Shh!"

Soon the thuds gave way to beats, and Shinichi sat up, coughing and breathing as hard as possible.

"Shinichi! Your alive!"

"I-I guess I am..." He looked around in awe. "I'm alive."

"And, you are Kudo, not Conan." Ai said. "Unfortunately though because of you I told everyone about the black organization, and I have to go into hiding, just for you to wake up. So disappointing."

"Yeah, missed you too."

Turning to Ran, Shinichi finally said the long awaited words "I love you."

"YAY, SHINICHI"S ALIVE!" The double funeral turned into a half celebration as everyone noticed Shinichi was alive once again.

However there was one person, standing in a corner, who was not celebrating. Dressed in full black and staying in the shadows, so that not even a paranoid, strawberry blond seven year old would notice them. They twirled a jet black rose between their fingers.

"Well," They said, snapping the flower in two, "It seems the silver bullet... is still loaded."

They smiled and placed their parting gift on the table. He would get the message they were sure of it. Seconds later they were gone, the only evidence they were ever there: A broken flower, and a bottle of Vermouth.

FIN

Thank you for reading, hope you like it. Review please!


End file.
